Who am I?
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: I-I woke up in the middle of a forest one day and...and I don't know who or where I am...please, whoever you are. Help me remember! Code Lyoko, Pokemon Mystery Dungeons style
1. Chapter 1

**Yes hello it seems Affa has started a new story, this time, for what may possibly be the first time, with 0 Ocs, that's right. I aim to make this story completely canonical characters. I hope I can pull that of without resorting to using my own characters as a plot device. This is a Code Lyoko/Pokemon Mystery Dungeons crossover. I didn't put it in the crossover section though, since there are no Pokemon. It's merely a Code Lyoko story that will function like a mystery dungeons one, with Aelita playing the hero, Jeremie the partner, and Kadic the guild/town/it depends which game you're playing. If anyone thinks I should put this in the crossover section anyways, let me know.**

**I do not own Code Lyoko, PMD, or anything in this story, they belong to MoonScoop and Nintendo. **

**I'm pretty sure this entire thing will be in Aelita's pov**

* * *

"Um? Hello? Are you ok? Wake up please."

My eyes fluttered open, there was a blonde boy with glasses standing over me, he pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose and smiled.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was beginning to worry about you."

My head pounded, everything was all hazy…I couldn't remember anything. I needed something, anything to latch onto, something to function in the reality that had been set before me. The boy…he was human. Wait, was human? Humans…weren't real, right?

"Are you human?" I asked. He laughed a little.

"Of course I am. You are too! You must have hit your head or something. I should get you to the infirmary. Can you stand?" he asked.

My eyes widened. I was human? I looked around wildly, a glint caught my eye. I looked toward it, a slow moving river in the forest we were in. I looked into it. I was human! I had pink hair and a jumper and boots and-

"BUT IM NOT HUMAN! IM A PROGRAM AND IM FROM…"

It dawned on me that I didn't know where I was from…or anything else about myself up until the point when I woke up and this person was staring at me.

"Well, you look pretty human to me. Listen, I think you might have gotten hurt, plus if you say you're a program…I'd better take you back to Kadic. Nothing against you…I'm sure you're nice, but we have to be sure…"

He looked off in the distance and sighed. Then he looked back down at me. His eyes were tired, but he smiled at me, and held out a hand.

"My name is Jeremie Belpois. What's yours?"

"Aelita." I answered back, instinctively.

My name, I could remember that…but nothing else? Oh well…there wasn't really anything I could do…might as well go with him. But how did I get here? Who was I? All I had was the knowledge that I had been a program, and a name…

Aelita…

* * *

**Sorry this was so short, it originated as a drabble on tumblr and I liked where it ended, I'll put up the next chapter soon though (pfffft how often have I made THAT promise) Anyways I'll try. I haven't been this pumped to write a fanfiction in a really long time :D**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said, it's updated. I know the dynamics of the characters are way off, that's cause this is an alternate universe, like really alternate universe. I still think this is neat though. I don't own Code Lyoko, MoonScoop does.**

* * *

I followed Jeremie through the forest. Where were we going? What was this "Kadic" he was talking about.

"So...um...where are we?" I asked, bewildered.

"We're in France, in the forest on Kadic's grounds." He stopped, turned around, and looked at me. "You...really don't remember anything, do you."

I shook my head.

"Right...well, you seem ok. You say you're a program?"

I nodded. He tensed up a bit.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, Jeremie! It's about the only thing I AM sure of..."

"Right..." He looked around nervously. I could see a group of buildings now. They were worn, but sturdy. It reminded me of a fort or stronghold or something...We stopped right outside the gates that protected it and hid behind a tree. Then Jeremie turned to me and said in a hushed and hurried tone.

"Listen, I'm going to do you a favor. Don't tell anyone you're a program, ok? Don't even mention it, not at all. If anyone asks, you are and always have been 100% human. Alright?"

He stared into my eyes, completely serious, and I stared back...rather confused. What was wrong with programs? Why wouldn't I mention them?

"Ok...I won't. I promise." I whispered. He smiled at me.

"Then, let's go!"

He practically dragged me to the front gate where a large man in a track suit with a band aid on his face stood. I rubbed my arm, I hoped being dragged around like this wasn't normal.

"Belpois! Did you bring back the supplies?" The man asked in a gruff voice. Jeremie took off his backpack and opened it, inside there were various fruits, nuts, and berries. Foods one might find in a forest.

"I got it, Jim. On the way home I found a girl." He gestured to me, I waved awkwardly. "She can't remember anything, and I think she might be hurt. Please, I know she isn't authorized, but let her in."

"You got a name?" Jim asked, looking over at me.

"Yes, my name's Aelita." I said, trying not to look him in the eye. I needed a moment to calm down and take everything in. Why was a guard here? What was going on? Who was I?

"Is she clean? We don't need any contamination or sabotage." Jim asked.

"Yes Jim, she's clean."

"Right, well I'm holding you to that, Belpois. If something happens because of her, it will be YOUR responsibility. Got that?"

"Yes, Jim."

Jim looked at Jeremie expectantly and cleared his throat.

"I mean...Yes sir!" Jeremie saluted.

"Heh...I love making him do that." Jim muttered under his breath. He took a key out of his pocket, opened the gate, and let us in.

"Welcome to Kadic, Aelita. Keep out of trouble, look out for specters, and do as you're told." As I passed through the gate, he saw the look on my face, the fear and confusion in my eyes, and his own expression softened. He put his hand on my shoulder to reassure me. "Don't worry, kid. Kadic is one of the safest places in the world."

"Thank you." I smiled at him, then followed Jeremie towards the buildings.

"So what exactly is Kadic?" I asked. "And why can't I say what I am?"

"Kadic is a safe haven. This entire world, the world of humans, is at war with the world of machines. I mean, there have been spats throughout all of history but recently it's escalated to the point where we need to create places...like this. I'm not exactly sure what aggravated them...someday I'd love to find out, and possibly end this stupid...ah, never mind. Anyways...just don't mention what you are...or were, ok?"

"I know."

"Good. Now the infirmary is this way, come on." Jeremie led me to a specific building, there were beds inside, but only a few of them were occupied. They were all bunk beds, it was like a barracks. At the end of the hall there was an office, closed off by a glass door with "infirmary" written on it. I guessed this was a nurse of some sort? Maybe she could help me remember who I was.

Jeremie opened the door, a blonde lady in a lab coat, blouse, and skirt was sitting at a desk, looking at some files. When she heard the door enter she looked up and smiled. She had very kind eyes.

"Yes, Jeremie? What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Well, you see Yolanda, I found this girl in the forest, and I think she might be hurt...she can't remember anything. I was hoping you could take a look at her."

"Of course." She got up and examined me, did a few tests, took my pulse, and things of that nature. When she was done, she nodded at me and looked at Jeremie. "She seems perfectly healthy. For a scan of her brain, I'll have to take her to the computer."

"Computer? There's a computer here?" I looked around. The entire vicinity of Kadic so far had been lit with torches...I wouldn't have thought there would be a computer here.

"Yes, but only the one." The nurse explained.

"You see, Aelita, we're at war with programs, which manifest themselves on Earth as specters, which are sort of...intelligent...smoke like...pixely...electrical beings. One of the things that makes Kadic so safe is that there's no electronics for the specters to manipulate, except for the Supercomputer downstairs, but the security is really tight, no enemy programs have been able to get in yet!" Jeremie explained.

"I...see." I guess I saw?

The three of us walked through Kadic, the place was like a maze. Finally we got to a room with what looked like a man hole. Jim was standing there.

"Jim? Weren't you just guarding the gates?" I asked.

"I got off shift 10 minutes ago, now I'm guarding the Supercomputer. Yolanda, what's your purpose?" He asked it like it was a regulation, he probably already knew what she wanted.

"I need to scan Aelita for internal damage or irregularities." Yolanda, I guessed that was the nurse's name.

"You're in luck. Anthea's down there, Aelita can get registered as a resident while you're down there." Jim said, unlocking the very big, complicated, lock on the man hole.

"Thank you, Jim." Yolanda said.

"No, thank you." Jim said. I think he was trying to be flirty...it didn't work.

"Jim, we've been over this. I'm married." Yolanda said gently, then climbed down the ladder. "Well, are you coming?"

I could see lights coming from down there...a Supercomputer... "registering me as a resident?" What were they going to do to me? Forgetting my caution, I decided to trust them and climbed down the ladder, Jeremie climbing after me. When I got to the bottom I saw screens, a wall of screens with various displays and lines of coding on them. They lit the room well. There was a control center, where a middle aged man and younger looking woman with pink hair.

"Anthea?" Yolanda asked, tapping the slightly smaller woman on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Anthea spun around with a sort or innocent grace. However her appearance was anything but innocent. She wore a slick, black, durable suit, like something a trained assassin would wear. She put her hand on her hip, smirked, and raised an eyebrow. I half expected her to pull out some concealed weapon. Instead she greeted me.

"Hello, I like your hair. Great taste in color. You're new?" she asked, I nodded quickly. "Right. Perraudin, I assume you wanted to ask permission to scan this young lady. Right this way." Anthea then led me to one of the golden tubes lining the walls. "What's your name?"

"Aelita." I answered.

"Last name?"

"I don't know..."

"Alright, Franz, put her in as just Aelita." Anthea looked back at the middle aged man.

"Consider it done." Franz said, typing, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Um...what do I do exactly?" I asked.

"Nothing." Anthea answered. "Just stand in the scanner, Franz will take care of the rest."

"Um..." I didn't really want to get into some...tube thing.

"Don't worry, Aelita. Franz is one of the best programmers out there. I trust him with my life."

"Alright...I guess." I said, and stepped into the tube. The doors closed on me, and a ring of light surrounded me, and I blacked out.

When I came to I was in Anthea's arms.

"It's alright. You're alright. That's normal."

"What happened?"

"You just got scanned into the Supercomputer. Security will recognize you now, and won't mistake you for a specter." She handed me an id card. "Don't lose this."

"Anthea, you know, I was wondering if we could register as a team!" Jeremie piped up from behind.

"Belpois. This is hardly time to discuss this. She barely even knows where she is. Let her sleep, explain it to her, then maybe you can register." She smiled at me, she was sort of...motherly, then looked up at Jim. "Jim, take her to a bunk, somewhere near Belpois. She is to be left alone until she requests company, at which time only Belpois will be allowed to interact with her. She is his responsibility, and only they can develop a course of action. When they've made their decision, bring them back here."

"Yes ma'am!" Jim saluted and lifted me off the ground. Finally, I would get some peace and quiet, and time to think...I drifted off, but not before hearing one last thing.

"Right then, Belpois, did you get the food? Put it in storage and then go wait...and take care of her. I'm not sure what...but there's something special about her..."

* * *

**Yep, Franz and Anthea are there. Are they still Aelita's parents...nah, she was a program, perhaps they programmed her but don't recognize her? I dunno. What do you guys think? Review with thoughts, criticism, feedback, whatever. But I really appreciate reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything in here, it's late, I am tired, I have nothing witty or informative to say here. I'll try to make up for that later.**

* * *

I woke up, and remembered that I had dreamed of binary, and I understood what the ones and zeros meant, but the knowledge quickly faded from me. I was alone, in a bed, in a space closed off by a curtain. There was a table next to me with a plate of cookies on it and a glass of water with a note stuck to it.

_You'll be dehydrated when you wake up, when you are ready for some company, open the curtain and let Jim know._

I took a bite into one of the cookies, realized how hungry I was, and ate at least 5 cookies in a few seconds flat. Then I downed the water. Where was I again? Kadic...right. It was great to have some silence, nobody rushed me anywhere.

I tried to remember something...anything, but I couldn't. I panicked a bit, I wanted to remember!

Right, right, no sense in panicking. I just needed to relax. I crossed my legs, closed my eyes, and took a few deep breaths. Ok, I was ok. I was safe, I would remember in time. For now I just needed someone to help. I still didn't know how this world worked exactly. I needed information and the only way I would get it was to ask someone. I read the card again. Open the curtains and let Jim know?

I yawned and stretched...I hadn't realized before how sore and stiff I was. I blinked a few times, and yawned again. How long, exactly, had I been asleep?

I got up out of bed and pulled aside the curtain. Nobody was there...but the note said that Jim was supposed to be there. That guy at the gates, right? Where was he? I looked around and saw him...sleeping...

I quietly walked over there and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um...excuse me, Jim?"

He snored loudly but continued to sleep.

"Jim, I'd like some company now. The note said to find you when I wanted company." I tapped his shoulder again.

"SOMETIMES YOU GOTTA DROP LOW WHEN YOUR IN THE TROPICS!" I jumped back as he jumped up, hitting his head on the bunk above him. "Huh...?" He noticed me. "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright. Just...the note said..."

"Right, right." He walked over to an intercom on the wall, pushed a few buttons, and spoke into it. "Jeremie Belpois, you're needed in medical ward C, I repeat, Jeremie Belpois in medical ward C." Jim turned around and smiled at me.

"It's alright. He won't be more than a few minutes. You two can get everything sorted out, and then you'll go see Anthea."

"What do you mean, get everything sorted out?" I asked.

"You're under his responsibility, since, right now, I don't think you can take care of yourself on the outside, you need to figure out what you're going to do. There's a war going on, Aelita, there's no time for you to sit around."

"How long was I asleep...?" I asked cautiously. Jim thought for a moment.

"12 hours, give or take." He replied, I nodded and sat down on a bed.

Soon the door opened, and Jeremie peaked his head through.

"Hello Aelita, how are you feeling today?" Jeremie asked.

"I'm feeling much better. I still don't remember anything though." I replied, smiling. It was nice to see his face, a familiar face amongst all this nonsense.

"Right, I'll leave you two alone to discuss affairs, but don't take too long. There isn't time to waste." And with that Jim closed the door, and we were alone.

"So...what exactly are we supposed to be discussing?" I asked, kicking my feet while still sitting on the bed.

"Well...We have to set a game plan for you. There isn't room here at Kadic for people who don't contribute to the effort. Even a weakling like me has to do something. I collect food and supplies." He smiled meekly.

"I could collect things too, I guess." I said. I had to work for Kadic to stay here...what was I even good at?

"No, no, see...the thing is..." He trailed off.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to form a specter fighting team with me."

"What?"

"Oh, sorry, right, you don't know what that is. Well you know how humans are at war with programs, right? Well the programs come here to earth as specters, and we have to fight them off. We also go into the internet to fight them on their turf...I don't know I've just always wanted to have a team...to prove I'm more than just a food gatherer...and you look like a natural born fighter." Jeremie explained.

"I do?" What did that even mean, anyways?

"Yeah, I don't know what it is about you you just have that kind of aura around you. Maybe you fought specters before you lost your memory and that's why I sense that."

A fighter? I didn't feel violent. Then again...this was his dream, and he had already helped me out so much...and it wasn't like I had anywhere to go or any plans on what to do.

"Yeah, I'll do it then, I guess..."

"Oh, thank you, thank you Aelita, I swear you won't regret this! We're going to be the best team ever!" Jeremie jumped up and hugged me.

"Best team ever, huh? I wouldn't get your hopes up Belpois. I mean you're great at what you do, but fighting?"

I turned around, there was a muscular brunet boy standing at the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Stern?" Jeremie asked, realized he was still hugging me, and quickly let go.

"Calm down, I just wanted to see our newest recruit." He nodded in my direction. "Nice to meet you, the name's Ulrich. I'm part of a specter fighting team with my buddies Odd and Yumi. Before you decide to go through with it, remember it's really dangerous. You could die any second!"

We were both silent. Was it...really that life threatening? Well, it was war...Ulrich looked at us for a moment, waiting for a response.

"Well, welcome to Kadic, uh.." he prompted me for my name.

"Aelita." I replied.

"Welcome to Kadic, Aelita." Ulrich said, then closed the door. Jeremie sighed.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Ulrich Stern, he and his team are the best out there...we'll never even come close to them." Jeremie shook his head. "Never mind about the specter team thing, it was a stupid idea..."

"No, it isn't! It's obviously what you want to do. We can learn to be better. But if we never try, then you're right, we won't get close to them, not ever."

Jeremie smiled at me.

"Thanks." he said. "Let's go tell Anthea then."

Jeremie and I left the ward and went through the maze like halls of Kadic until eventually we got to the supercomputer room again. Anthea was there, she had been expecting us.

"Well, what's the verdict?" She asked.

"We've decided to create a specter fighting team!" Jeremie said confidently. This obviously came as quite a shock to Anthea.

"You've...what?" She stared at the both of us. "You told her what that would entail, right?"

"Yes, he did, and I agreed." I said.

She looked at me, and then him, and back. Would she reject us or something.

"Alrighty then!" She smiled at us, and turned to the man at the computer. "Waldo, put these two as a specter team. Training starts in the morning. Aelita I've set up a bunk for you near Jeremie, just follow him to the barracks."

As we left the room, I could hear Jeremie whisper something to himself.

"I'm on a specter fighting team..."

And his eyes shone.

* * *

**Reviews are always nice c:**


End file.
